


Edhil O Gurth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel, Legolas and the twins find an elf unconcious it the forest. When she awakes, she has no memories of her life. When Elrond tries to help her, he uncovers a sark secret...long forgotten. Before he can address the situation though, Legolas and Elladan are taken captive by the elf's people. Who are they, and what do they want? Only one thing is for sure...someone <strong>WILL </strong>die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edhil O Gurth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The four horses pounded through the forest, their rider's crouched low over their necks. To any one that they passed it would seem that they had an army of orcs on their tail. However, this was not the case. As one horse and rider slowly pulled in front of the others the rider let out a triumphant cry. The other riders pulled their horses to a stop several metres behind him. The human sighed,

"Elladan you may stop celebrating now!" he called to the dark haired elf in front of him. Elladan turned and grinned at him,

 "You're a sore loser Estel! I recall last time you won we had to lock you in your room to escape you're celebration!" Aragorn scowled,

 "I was 17 at the time! It was my first time beating you elves! Do you not expect me to be happy?" The blonde elf, - Legolas-  laughed.

"You were a little more than happy _Mellon nin_ , if I recall correctly you told everyone you saw!" The other elf, who was identical to Elladan, sighed.

"I do wish to get home to _Adar_ soon. If we sit here all day we still have a chance of being injured in some way and I would like to surprise _Adar_ with no injuries."

The four companions had an infamous reputation of arriving in Imladris with at least one of them injured, sick or poisoned every time. No matter how hard they tried they had not yet made it unscathed.

 "You're right Elrohir; let us continue home to Lord Elrond before something happens. I'm sure he would appreciate it just this once!" Legolas agreed before whispering something to his horse, which immediately took off. "See you all there!" he called over his shoulder as he headed deeper into the forest of Rivendell. The other three were quick to follow but as they rounded a bend they were surprised to find the Mirkwood elf sitting on his now still horse, bow drawn.

 "What is it _Mellon Nin_?" Aragorn asked automatically reaching for his own bow.

 "They are not certain," Legolas replied, referring to the trees, "but they warn there is a danger up ahead. It is not orcs or men." He stated turning to look at them. The twin elves drew their swords. "We approach slowly. Keep your eyes on the path Legolas, Estel the left side and Elladan the right." Elrohir said before moving his horse forward. The others followed wordlessly. As they rounded the corner, Legolas gasped. Quickly the other turned their heads to the road, all gasping simultaneously. Lying in the middle of the path, in a pool of blood was an elf.

_This chapter is not the best, but the story does improve. Any advice/CC is appreciated_


End file.
